1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to providing a Graphical User Interface (GUI) for changing a reproducing time point, and more particularly, to providing GUI for changing a current reproducing time point and an image apparatus incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A progress bar is widely used to represent a current reproducing time point while a moving image is reproduced. The progress bar represents the length of whole moving image in a bar form, and represents the current reproducing time point by moving the bar.
If a reproducing time point that is different from the current reproducing time point is selected on the progress bar, then the current reproducing time point is changed to the selected time point. The different time point on the progress bar is selected by inputting a pointer. In doing so, the progress bar changes the reproducing time point faster than a fast forward (FF) operation or a rewind (REW) operation.
Unlike the FF or the REW operations, which change the reproducing time point in real time, the progress bar only displays an image of the changed time point. Accordingly, it is impossible to locate the desired time point by changing the reproducing time point once, and a user usually locates the desired time point after numerous trials and errors.
Accordingly, the user has to go through a plurality of manipulations to change the reproducing time point using the pointer on the progress bar. Further, the longer the length of the moving image, the more the user is inconvenienced.